List of cutie marks
This is a list of cutie marks from the show. Unique cutie marks Cutie marks present on only one pony. * Six-pointed star with five smaller stars, Twilight Sparkle, "Masquerade", and in some depictions Photo Finish * Three lozenge diamonds, Rarity * Three red apples, Applejack * Three pink butterflies, Fluttershy * Three balloons, Pinkie Pie and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10 * Rainbow lightning bolt, Rainbow Dash * Eight-pointed sun, Princess Celestia * Night sky with crescent moon, Princess Luna * Crystal heart with two golden arches, Princess Cadance * Shield with three stars, Shining Armor * Three smiling flowers, Cheerilee * Spoon, Silver Spoon * Candy cane heart, Twist * Snail, Snails * Scissors, Snips * Three slices of carrot cake, Mr. Cake * Three pink cupcakes, Mrs. Cake * Half a green apple, Big McIntosh and "Evening Star" * Spiral sun, Zecora * Tiara, Diamond Tiara * Bill tied with a ribbon, Mayor Mare * Wand with crescent moon,Identified by Little, Brown's Mini Pony Collector's Guide as a wand and moon. Trixie * Paper fan, Hoity Toity * Three orange wedges, Aunt Orange * Whole orange, Uncle Orange * Apple cobbler, Apple Cobbler * Three apple pies, Perfect Pie * Fan, Mr. Breezy * Doughnut, Joe * Rose, Rose * Three hearts, Lemon Hearts and sometimes Banana Fluff * Compass, Daring Do * Two bunches of green grapes, Goldengrape, Neigh Sayer, Don Neigh, blue-maned Apple Bumpkin, sometimes S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, sometimes Earth pony "Wisp", and Berry Green * Wheel with a flame tail, Wild Fire and Hairpin Turn * Quill and sofa, Davenport * Three white lilies, Lily Valley * Salt shaker, "Morton Saltworthy" * Telescope, Starry Eyes, "Star Gazer", and "Star Bright" * Purple treble clef, Octavia Melody * Blue Orion constellation, Shooting Star * Three pencils, "Play Write" * Camera, Snappy Scoop * Three rocks, Cloudy Quartz * Sheriff badge, Sheriff Silverstar * Crate, Crafty Crate * Cloud and sun, Cloud Kicker, Spring Step, Lilac Sky, "Bon Voyage", "Spring Skies", "Lavender Skies", lavender-coated Jonagold, occasionally female Cloud Chaser, and occasionally Flitter * Dumbbell, "Dumb-Bell" * Three basketballs, Hoops * Three American footballs, Hondo Flanks and "Score" * Ball of yarn, Foggy Fleece and Pearly Stitch * Yellow crescent moon, Mane Moon * Roll of film, "Tracy Flash" * Compass-type sun, "Chocolate Sun" * Crescent moons, Night Light * Safety pin, Royal Pin * Two dolphins, Sea Swirl, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, "Chilly Puddle", and occasionally "Dinky Doo" * Strawberry, Holly Dash * Screw and baseball, Screwball * Red cross with four pink hearts on each angle, usually Nurse Redheart, and "Nurse Tenderheart" * White cross with four light brown hearts on each angle, Nurse Snowheart, "Nurse Sweetheart", and "Nursery Rhyme" * Sun through clouds * Three fleurs-de-lis, Fleur de Lis * Three crowns with diamonds, Fancy Pants and rarely Prince Blueblood * Three dragonflies, sometimes Flitter * Shooting star, usually female Cloud Chaser * Three stars with a lightning bolt in the middle, Lightning Dust * Flames in the form of a phoenix, Spitfire * Miniature surfboard, "Surf" * Purple palm tree, "Turf" * Gold trophy, Ms. Harshwhinny * Chicken, Ms. Peachbottom * Three jets, Jet Set * Three dollar signs, Upper Crust * Grumpy Cat, "Sourpuss" * A light yellow, purple, and aqua button, Suri Polomare * A lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather, Coco Pommel * Three paw prints, Zipporwhill * A sun symbol consisting of a pink circle surrounded by eight triangles (four large, purple ones, and four small, light pink ones), Stellar Eclipse * Pink cross outline with a red heart within and in each corner, occasionally Nurse Redheart * Three spearheads, Spearhead Stock cutie marks Marks present on multiple background ponies. * Lotus blossom ''- Example: Spa ponies'' * Apple fritters ''- Example: Apple Fritter'' * Apple cores * Caramel apples ''- Example: Apple Bumpkin'' * Single apple ''- Example: Braeburn'' * Apple pie ''- Example: Granny Smith'' * Apple slices * Daisies ''- Example: Daisy'' * Carrots ''- Example: Golden Harvest'' * Cherries ''- Example: Cherry Berry'' * Clovers ''- Example: Lucky Clover'' * Three cupcakes/muffins with green frosting ''- Example: Red Gala'' * Three apples (yellow or green) ''- Example: Golden Delicious'' * Grapes and a strawberry ''- Example: Berryshine'' * Various horseshoes ''- Example: Caramel'' * Various music notes ''- Example: DJ Pon-3'' * Various stars ''- Example: Twilight Velvet'' * Single flower * Bubbles ''- Example: Derpy'' * Palm tree on a desert island ''- Example: Crusoe Palm'' * Three brilliant cut gems ''- Example: Amethyst Star'' * Laurel wreath * Three candies/Three bowsIdentified by Little, Brown's Mini Pony Collector's Guide and by Gameloft's mobile game respectively as three candies and as three bows. ''- Example: Sweetie Drops'' * Hourglass ''- Examples: Minuette and Dr. Hooves'' * Harp/LyreIdentified by both Little, Brown's Mini Pony Collector's Guide and Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s Equestrivia Challenge and by Gameloft's mobile game respectively as a harp and as a lyre. ''- Example: Lyra Heartstrings'' * Scroll * Serving dish * US dollar sign ''- Examples: Long Shot and Big Shot'' * Strip of film * Pickaxe ''- Example: Igneous Rock Pie'' * Rain cloud with lightning bolt ''- Examples: White Lightning and Thunderlane'' * Three suns ''- Example: Merry May'' * Lightning bolt(s) ''- Example: Sassaflash'' * Cloud ''- Example: Cotton Cloudy'' * Umbrella(s) ''- Example: Parasol'' * Tornado(es) ''- Example: Orange Swirl'' * Rainbow ''- Example: Rainbowshine'' * Cloud with rain ''- Example: Sprinkle Medley'' * Rain drops ''- Example: Sunshower Raindrops'' * Guitar ''- Example: Meadow Song'' * Compass rose ''- Example: Prince Blueblood'' Table Images may not reflect a specific pony's cutie mark exactly, because cutie marks are sometimes mirrored or rotated, even on the same pony. These instances are not specially marked. Notes Category:Lists Category:Cutie marks